Streaming is one of schemes for transmitting and playing back multimedia content such as sounds, moving images, and the like. A client may play back content while receiving the content through the streaming.
An adaptive streaming service refers to providing a streaming service using a communication scheme with a request of a client and a response of a server in response to the request.
The client may request a media sequence suitable for an environment of the client (for example, a transmission channel of the client), using the adaptive streaming service. The server may provide a media sequence matched to the request of the client among media sequences with various qualities that are included in the server.
The adaptive streaming service may be provided based on various protocols. A Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) adaptive streaming service refers to an adaptive streaming service provided based on an HTTP. A client of the HTTP adaptive streaming service may receive content from a server using the HTTP, and may transmit a request associated with a streaming service to the server.